Destiny Entwined
by Brave enough to try
Summary: Severus Snape had a son, but not just any son, Harry Potter's half brother. These are the adventures of young Lucifer Snape as he goes through Hogwarts the same time as Harry, will he know his past or will it continue to be hidden from him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Story So Far

A raven haired three year old sat alone as normal, on the old tattered rug, in the living room of his fathers home. His young hands busy, playing with the colourful building blocks. However not as a normal child his age would, the building blocks where balancing on their corners, the little boy clapped his hands when he was finished the pile. He stood and ran out of the living room and into the kitchen where his father stood, "Daddy…Daddy," he shouted tugging at his trousers, "Come see, Pweez!" he said looking up at the man before him his green eyes bright.

Severus Snape who had been busy preparing dinner for his young son, turned and looked down at him, "Ok Lucifer I'll be there now," he said smiling fondly at him, it was a strange sight to see the normally grumpy potions master smiling at a young child, but he always seemed to around his young son. The little boy already looked like him, his skin pale and black hair, and soft to the touch. Though in many ways Snape believed Lucifer to be lucky having not inherited the prominent hooked nose, it would appear Lucifer's mother's genes had softened the features on the young boys face and given him the most beautiful eyes you could ever see.

Snape was dragged over to the living room to see the magically balanced blocks, he smiled at the sight, and leant down to pick his little boy up, "Come Lucifer time for dinner yes?" he asked him kissing him softly on the cheek, "You are a clever little boy aren't you?" he said smiling enjoying the time he had with his son. Lucifer was special it could be noticed even when Lucifer was a baby. When he sneezed sometimes the lights would flicker, and when he cried things would smash. The magic around the little boy was powerful, anyone could feel it if they were close by.

Severus brought his son to the kitchen and sat him on his little chair at the table before bringing over two plates, one slightly smaller than the other. He placed the smaller one in front of Lucifer and smiled, at the boy's reaction. This consisted of him squealing loudly and smiling from ear to ear showing of his small baby teeth a few gaps where they had begun falling out. "My favourite" he said leaning down to eat the chicken pie. Snape smiled again at Lucifer and began to eat his, listening to Lucifer as he rambled on about toys and small things that seem so big to a three year old.

Lucifer Snape was the son of Severus Snape and Lily Potter, he and Lily had had one drunken night of passion that lead to Lucifer's conception. She had run to Severus' arms after a fight with James. Lily being the kind of woman she was refused to terminate the life inside of her so hid it from her husband James. Ten months after she had given birth to Harry Potter she gave birth to a beautiful little boy, Lucifer. She gave him to Severus, promising that one day she would be there to tell Lucifer who his mother was, that never came to pass, that same night she returned to her happy family and was murdered by Lord Voldermort. Severus grieved more than others, and Lucifer's birth was kept a secret under Albus Dumbledore's advice, the prophecy of Harry's life could be a duplicate of Lucifer's. So Severus looked after his son in the holidays and during term time he was kept at a secret location, in truth Harry's strange next door neighbour looked after Lucifer. Albus thought it was safest as both boys could be kept safe by the same charms. Lucifer however was getting older now and soon would be a little too much for Mrs Potts to handle. Severus had to make a decision, send Lucifer away to a private muggle school or bring him with him to Hogwarts. This Severus thought about as he looked at his son, who was now pouting at his father realising that he was thinking about something else rather than listen to his latest story. Severus noticed suddenly coming out of his day dream and touched Lucifer's hair gently, "Sorry Luc, Daddy was just thinking about something." He said seeing Lucifer had finished his meal, while his own was relatively untouched. "Time for bed I think son," he said standing and picking the little boy up and heading upstairs with him.

He helped Lucifer get changed and tucked him into bed, kissing him on the cheek and turning out the light but left a small night light glowing in the corner. Lucifer had always been afraid of the dark and had to sleep with the light on but Severus had transfigured a light into the shape of the Hogwarts crest a let it glow a yellow light. He smiled at his son who closed his eyes and yawned cutely. He then left and went downstairs to wash up, "Such a good father you are Severus," Snape spun around clutching his wand and starred into the pale blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, "Headmaster you startled me," he said lowering his wand and putting it away. "What may I do for you sir?" he asked looking at the old man who moved to sit down at the kitchen table. Dumbledore took his time clasping his hands together and laying them on the table surface. "You have been thinking about Lucifer's future I came in response to your owl," he said simply. Severus suddenly remembered he had sent an owl to Dumbledore requesting guidance in what to do now with Lucifer. "Oh…Um yes," he said sitting down at the table facing the headmaster. Dumbledore cleared his thought, "Severus my lad, I believe it would be unwise if Lucifer were to attend a muggle school, you have told me of his many talents and that I am afraid would not go unnoticed. Bringing him to Hogwarts is another idea but then again Lucifer's very existence is supposed to be a secret." Dumbledore paused watching Severus' reactions, he had seen the way he looked down when he said that Lucifer coming to Hogwarts was a bad idea, it was so clear how much Severus loved his son, he hated being apart from him and was known to take this out on the students at Hogwarts, hence why Dumbledore turned a blind eye to it. He smiled a little, "Why not have Lucifer adopted by a wizard family at least until he is old enough to come to Hogwarts then…" "No!" shouted Severus, he stood up but lowered his voice not wanting to wake his son, "I will not be separated from him like that, he would hate me, I won't have him growing up hating me, not like I hated my father," he said, "I will not let him go through what I did," said Snape. Dumbledore stood up slowly and put his hand on Snape's arm, "Severus relax, your not your father Lucifer could never hate you, we shall carry on the arrangement with Mrs Potts then," he said "have her pretend to be the boys great grandmother," he said trying to calm Snape.

Severus nodded his head and sat back down. "But I am not sure this can work with him being so close to Potter," said Snape. "Harry, Severus his name is Harry," said Dumbledore. "I believe it will work out Severus my boy, when Lucifer is old enough to fully understand that his powers cannot be used in front of muggles then maybe he can go to a muggle boarding school?" Dumbledore suggested. Severus snorted "Perhaps, but if I could just bring him to Hogwarts with me Headmaster then things would be simpler." He said. Dumbledore shook his head, "No Severus you know as well as I do the consequences of people prying into yours and Lucifer's business. Things are safer now yes, but some of the Dark Lords followers may still be out there." Severus sighed in defeat, "Tomorrow I will have to say goodbye to him again then for another year," he said putting his head in his hands. "Now Severus you will be able to see him at Christmas and Easter," he said. Taking a pocket watch out of his robes he looked at the time, "I must be off now Severus I will see you tomorrow evening in the staff meeting." He said smiling at Severus, "Everything will be ok my boy you will see." He affectionately whispered as he patted Severus on the shoulder then apparated out of the kitchen.

Severus sighed and stood up slowly, waving his wand to clear away the dirty plates and turn the light out, he headed up stairs. First checking all the wards were in place for the night. He stopped out side Lucifer's door. Slowly he opened the door and looked over at the tiny lump in the covers where Lucifer lay. He sighed, and went over to the bed to make sure he was covered up nice and warm. Lucifer lay with his black hair tussled around his face and one thumb in his mouth. Severus smiled; he still could not believe he had a son so perfect like Lucifer it was too perfect to be true. Finding out Lily was pregnant was enough to cause Severus to switch sides three years ago and he hadn't looked back since. "I love you Lucifer," he whispered before bending down to kiss his son's forehead then left. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight, anxiously waiting for the dawn when he would have to hand his son, once again into the care of Mrs Potts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The beginning

7 years later. Lucifer stood outside King's Cross Station his new trunk on one of the many trolleys, he looked at his father who was stood next to him talking, "Now you know where to go son, just like I said…" Lucifer knew this but he wasn't listening, he was a little upset that his father wouldn't take him to the train, or that he couldn't just come with him straight to Hogwarts. But as he had been constantly reminded he needed to make friends, _"I don't need friends,"_ thought Lucifer as he watched a bunch of red headed kids walk through the doors. "Father, why won't you see me to the platform?" he asked, Snape looked down at his son and sighed, "Lucifer I want you to make friends, me being a teacher at the school may effect that and I want you to have a head start, we have been through this, " he said, "But Dad.." "No buts Lucifer now off you go, you are a big boy, and I am very proud of you and will see you at the sorting ceremony." He said with a smile patting his son on the shoulder. Lucifer nodded but gave his dad one last hug before heading towards the main entrance to the station.

Weaving his way in and out of people he got to the platform entrance, looking at the wall between platforms nine and ten just as his father had told him. He watched a boy with glasses and a weird scar on his forehead got through then the red headed family he had seen. Slowly he made his way there and went through the barrier closing his eyes, hoping he wouldn't hit the wall, he didn't and sailed through, his eyes opened and scanned the area landing on a steam train, they widened it was real all true, he smirked and pushed his trolley through the crowds of parents and children. He managed to get his trunk on the train alone and wandered the carriages looking for a free compartment. When he found one he sat down and let his pet lizard out of his box, his small barn owl hooted at him from her cage. Lucifer smiled and fed her a treat before looking out the window as the train began to pull out of the station, he couldn't help but feel jealous of all the parents waving at their children, he wished his dad had been there to see him, but he was lucky unlike the other students he would see his dad everyday at school.

Lucifer was jerked out of his thoughts by someone opening his compartment door, a girl, bushy brown hair, large front teeth, "Hello," she said brightly to him, Lucifer took the time to look her up and down carefully, she was dressed in muggle clothing, he raised an eyebrow, "Um hello," he answered, "Is this compartment free. I have looked everywhere else and its full, that is if you don't mind," she said in a rush, Lucifer looked at her, his fathers voice popped into his head _"Make friends"_ Lucifer nodded his head slowly, "If you would like to," he said smiling a little, "Excellent," she said, "My names Hermione Granger," he said holding out her hand, "Lucifer, Lucifer Snape," said Lucifer taking her hand and shaking it, "So um looking forward to this year?" he asked her, "Oh yes I couldn't believe it when I got my letter…." And she just started talking and talking, _"Why did I let her start," _he thought to himself, _"Now I won't here the end of this,"_ he sighed and nodded and smiled at her, _"Suppose its all part of making friends,"_ Lucifer's father, though antisocial himself had always encouraged Lucifer to not be the same as him, though as a young boy Lucifer has picked up on a lot of Severus' habits but they were subtler. Soon the girl stopped talking and was watching him. Lucifer felt very paranoid _"What had I got something on my face?"_ he wondered, he was about to ask then she spoke up, "Is that your lizard?" Lucifer looked to the box he had put on the floor, seeing it open then looked to his shoulder, there sat Marcus, "Yes he's mine," he said pulling him off his shoulder and putting him back in the box, "Do you like lizards?" he asked, "Not really," the compartment went silent, _"Great I can't even keep a conversation going."_ It was broken when the sweet lady came by, Lucifer grinned and bought some chocolate frogs, he then turned to Hermione and said, "I'm going to get changed I will be back soon, so you can get changed here," he said to her as he grabbed his robes, shoving his wand in his pocket along with a chocolate frog he walked out to towards the toilets. Lucifer looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed he wasn't a handsome boy, or so he thought, he in older age had begun to develop the classic Snape hooked nose and his skin was pale, thought he still had his amazing green eyes. He ran a hand over his head spiking his hair a little more, unlike his father he preferred to have shorted hair.

After getting changed he slowly walked back looking at the floor when he bumped into something solid looking up he saw a kid his age but much bigger staring at him, "Um sorry," he mumbled walking past, "Wait a minute," drawled a voice and he felt someone grab the back of his collar he was spun around by the boy he walked into to look straight into the face of a pale, blond hairs boy. "You have to pay to use this corridor," he said. Lucifer stared at him, "No I don't" he said back defiantly, "Goyle," said the boy. The boy who held Lucifer turned Lucifer upside down and shook him emptying his pockets before dumping Lucifer on the floor, "Hey," Lucifer shouted as the blond haired boy took his chocolate frog, "That's mine," he said angry picking himself off the floor, the blond haired boy shook his head, "Mine now, what's your name?" he asked. "If I give you my name can I have my frog back?" he asked, "Maybe," the boy replied. Lucifer sighed, "Lucifer Snape," he said. The boy looked at him, his eyes narrowing, "Relation to Professor Severus Snape?" he asked, Lucifer nodded, "My Dad," he said. The blond haired boy smirked, "Malfoy's the name, Draco Malfoy." He said holding his hand out. Lucifer took it, "Ah I wondered if I would meet you, my Dad's your god father right?" he questioned, "Yes," said Draco, "nice to meet a fellow pureblood, sorry about before just testing my authority, this is Crabbe and Goyle," he said gesturing to two large boys. Lucifer nodded "well I must be going," he lied not really liking being around this lot too much, his father had told him about this family and didn't like the way they treated people. Draco gave him back his frog and Lucifer turned and left, "See you around Snape," Draco called after him, Lucifer stopped and looked back, "Yeah um… Sure," he said moving to his compartment as quickly as possible.

Hermione was gone but note lay where she was sat, _Gone to help a boy find his toad. It was nice to meet you, see you soon, Hermione Granger. _Lucifer smiled, the girl hadn't been that bad and she was nice to him, maybe he had made his first friend here at Hogwarts. He felt the train beginning to slow down and quickly found Marcus who was hiding under his jacket and put him back in his box. He was going to drag his things with him when he remembered what his father had told him about the boat trip across the lake.

He watched as they came into a small station, it was now dark outside. Lucifer headed towards the exit suddenly finding himself in a group of people his age all looking very nervous. He stepped onto the platform and looked around before he was ushered by prefects towards a giant looking man. "First years this way!" he boomed, Lucifer raised an eyebrow, _"Interesting" _he thought as he followed the voice off the edge of the platform and towards the black lake. How many times had he listened to his father tell him all about this place, it was even more amazing up close even in the dark. The stars shone brightly in the sky as the giant type man helped all the frightened first years into boats. Lucifer found himself sandwiched between Malfoy's two cronies Crabbe and Goyle he later learned were their names. "We should really stop meeting like this Snape." Malfoy drawled from the front of the boat. Lucifer simply shrugged in response. "Not much of a talker are you?" Malfoy pushed. "Never really had to have been, it's much easier to simply take in the world around you than try and make everything revolve around you." He said smirking at the blonde. Malfoy snorted. "I suppose you are right," he said summing the boy up, his father hadn't told him much about Snape's son simply because the information wasn't there.

Severus had not mentioned Lucifer until it had come up in a conversation one day when he been on one of his compulsory visits to Malfoy Manor. Severus simply said that he had not found out of his existence until he had been placed on his doorstep at 7 years old because his mother had died. This of course was a lie but was vital to protecting Lucifer's true identity and that of his mother. Lucius took it without question and proceeded to tell his son that he should make friends with the young Snape. Lucifer had also been told the lie by his father so that he could back it up if asked. However Severus didn't tell him why, Lucifer had always been curious but was prepared to go along until his father saw fit to tell him the truth or he stumbled upon it himself.

The boats finally arrived at the opposite side of the lake, Lucifer sighed in relief. At last maybe he could get away from Malfoy, he was already wishing he hadn't wanted to get on the boats so fast and ended up here. Malfoy was chatting on about something about making friends; Lucifer had managed to tune him out though. He got out of the boat as fast as he could, suddenly spotting a mass of busy hair; he smirked and went over to Hermione. He would rather her company any day compared to that of Malfoy. "Um... Hi again, mind if I hang around with you?" Lucifer asked trying his best to smile at her. Hermione turned and grinned at him, "Sure. Lucifer was it?" she asked. Lucifer nodded pleased she had remembered his name. They followed the huge man up the stairs and into what Lucifer could only assume was the main building of Hogwarts.

There they met a woman, Lucifer recognised immediately, Professor McGonagall. Lucifer who was standing near Hermione looked up at her, and she down at him with a slight smile on her face. She had sometimes looked after Lucifer during the summer months when his father had gone off to potion conventions. She then addressed the crowd of first years. "Please wait a few moments and the sorting ceremony will begin." With that she turned and entered another door. Lucifer was about to turn to Hermione and ask her which house she thought she would be in, when Malfoy once again drawled on, but luckily for Lucifer it wasn't to him but some kid with black hair and glasses. Lucifer rolled his eyes. Who was this boy, everyone seemed to be treating him specially but Lucifer just thought he looked like a normal boy. Malfoy continued on at this boy, whose name Lucifer caught as Harry Potter. Lucifer suddenly looked over to get a better look, he seemed familiar to him, but couldn't quite place it. Suddenly McGonagall appeared again, she sorted Malfoy out and Lucifer couldn't help but smirk just a little bit.

Then they had to follow her into the great hall. Lucifer was stunned, no matter how much his father had described this place it still filled the young boy with awe. He stared at the ceiling watching the stars twinkle down at him. Hermione on his left mumbled something about reading how it was bewitched and Hogwarts a History which Lucifer had not yet read. They were lined up in front of a stool where a mouldy old hat sat. _"The sorting hat"_ Lucifer thought as he looked quickly up at the staff table to see his father looking at him, he smiled a little before his face turned back to the usual scowl.

"Now when I call your name you must come forward and sit on the stool. The sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your house." Said Professor McGonagall. So the ceremony began, Hermione ended up in Gryffindor, Malfoy Slytherin of course. Slowly the list went down, Harry Potter made Gryffindor and eerie silence then whispered followed him going to sit on the stool. But the Gryffindor hose cheered him loudly when he was placed there. "Lucifer Snape." His name was called; he swallowed the bile rising in his throat as he nervously stepped up. There was absolute silence in the hall as he slowly sat down, and the hat placed on his head. "Hmmm what do we have here," said a voice in Lucifer's ear. He flinched a little he couldn't help it, "Gryffindor and Slytherin blood, an interesting mix, where to place you. I know where you belong but would you be happy there." Lucifer closed his eyes, _"Where ever you think is best."_ He thought, he didn't mind where he was put he was happy just to be here and be able to actually spend a year with his father. "Hmm ok then," the voice whispered it seemed as if the hat was smiling. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, it was then lifted from his head and a cheer went up from the Slytherin table as Lucifer slowly walked over, he looked over his shoulder at his father who was clapping enthusiastically. Lucifer smirked and sat down next to a girl at the end of the table. People flocked round him wanting to talk to him. _"Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_ He thought as he smiled and shook peoples hands.


End file.
